


Eid Al-Fitr|开斋节

by Bactriana



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 1228 alternate explanation, A'M, Abbas POV, M/M, plz don't hate him in this text
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bactriana/pseuds/Bactriana
Summary: 我要把天园许诺给他。
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Abbas Sofian





	Eid Al-Fitr|开斋节

**Author's Note:**

> 原发lof，2020正月冷cp三十日稿件。阿巴斯视角，个人理解一摞，不止A'M私心。

“阿泰尔回来了。”

阿巴斯杵在监房门口，晃了晃手中没拆封的信纸筒。 

“巴士拉转萨拉米亚的急件，指名道姓要当面交到您手上。”

团坐在地的男人没有动。“这不是什么新花样，阿巴斯。”他半阖着眼睛。牢房的铁门在来人背后虚掩着，门轴因潮湿披了一层锈，吱嘎吱嘎地响了好久才停下来。 

“我是说真的。”造访者忽略掉囚徒漠不关心的语气，从铁栏杆上直起身，把钥匙挂在门外的墙上，撩起袍角盘腿在那人对面坐下。他把纸筒塞进那个人手里。

“我没看。”他说道，并试图从对方脸上寻找任何不信任的迹象——他其实并不介意这个——他只想印证自己的想法，尽管这一点他已经无数次地验证过了。

在他的注视下，后者迟疑地接过纸筒，用唯一的手抚摸过完好无损的铅封。

“我不觉得你想让我读这里面的东西，你想做什么？”男人瘦削的腰杆挺得笔直，铐镣栓在脚腕上，眼睛亮着，在这不见天日的囚笼里端坐，像一个开学授经的讲道者盘问他那平庸却自负的学生。

“信使要我‘务必面交代理导师’。”阿巴斯认真地望着这个被囚禁的人。他盯着人看了一会儿，忽然咧开嘴，露出一个奇怪的笑，“我跟他说，我一定会亲自把这个好消息转告您……”

“你知道我想问什么。”囚徒毫不客气地打断了他，“阿泰尔的回归让你很高兴吗？”

阿巴斯没有回答，反而笑得更开心了。他盯着那张因囚禁而变得苍白的脸，对方的烦躁与斥责令他兴奋，那不像计谋得逞，而只是单纯的喜悦。

“您信了。”他向前倾身。

他要把话题岔开，远离那些过于沉重的东西。他能感觉到，现在有一团黑漆漆的雾，在他看不见的地方按部就班地迫近。

然而另一人却撇开头，闭上眼睛，抿着唇不再出声。

“您读吧，我睡一会儿。”他最后说道。

但愿现在还不到做打算的时候。他这样想着。

阿巴斯拢了拢铺在地上的干草，在墙角摞成一堆，然后侧着靠上去。在日出之前，他还有一整晚的时间与他的宣教长共处一室。

马利克。这个名字在短短两年里持续占据着他的脑海，以一种他无法指明的形式支撑着他，并在许多这样的夜晚成为他的避难所。尽管他仍无法摆脱噩梦的围追堵截，自马利克入狱以来异议声接连不断地出现在他的梦里，凶神恶煞得像要将他投进火狱。在夜半时分，他经常带着一身冷汗惊醒，或者干脆辗转难眠。半梦半醒之际，他总模糊地感到自己置身于一团水汽蒸腾的雾，白茫茫漫无边际。他迷失其中，失去方向，恐惧包裹了他，他回过身，想要寻找囚室中另一人的身影，却总是在一阵急切和惊慌之后意识到此地并无旁人。他孤身一人。没有谁，能够在这种境地里援助他。

“做贼心虚”，他替他们概括道。尽管旁人根本对此毫不知情，他还是时常想象这样的目光落在自己身上。他惯于如此刺痛自己。精神的痛苦能让他保持敏锐与活力。

噩梦的结果是他开始更长久地凝视他的囚徒，这位安拉赐给他的大恩人。马利克开始察觉，他经常趁其不备在背后盯着他看，后来慢慢演变成交谈中的突然沉默，黑洞洞的眼睛一眨不眨，专注而急切地望着，仿佛倾泻的目光有什么魔法——马利克一度觉得他在盘算什么，厉声质问要他回答，但他却说，他也不知道，他只是还没想好要说什么。

那是他思维最活跃的时候。他有很多凭语言难以驾驭的体验，以及一些在当前还无从讲清的话，当他沉默地凝视这位受困者的时候，他确实在想着，用他匮乏的语言拼命思考。马利克是他的受害者，也是他的恩人。这是能让他的灵魂安静下来的唯一一人，能让他在夜里安寝，在白日无从遮蔽的灼烧里获得一处精神的逃遁。他想要报恩，他有千万句感激要说给马利克·阿塞夫。一个无可救药的人懂得如何表达善意吗？他不知道。但他决定并不遗余力地这样做了。

阿巴斯翻了个身，背朝着马利克。铅封从纸张上脱落，然后是纸页的滑动声。他屏住呼吸，在脑中勾画那个人阅读的模样，先是手指，再是手臂，一点点挪动到躯干，身体，头颅……

但那不是一个完整的人。他失败了，他还是没办法想象他。不知是什么原因，那个人在他脑中从来只有一个不完整的轮廓。而且两年来马利克从未眷顾过他的梦，连噩梦都没有。

他瞥了一眼墙上的油灯，一只手摸进另一只手的袖子，紧紧掐住手腕上的皮肉。

声音消失了。

他竖起耳朵，收敛自己的呼吸，然而并没有声音出现在身后。马利克仿佛凭空蒸发了，连最微弱的呼吸声都无从辨得。夜晚的寒气忽然席卷而来，火苗在灯芯上猛地抽搐。阿巴斯竭力压制着令他通体冰凉的预感。他支起身，混着恐惧和认命般的痛苦，慢慢转回头去。

空无一人。铐镣散在地上，虽然完好，却像是一堆瘫软无力的废铁。

一张纸落在铁链旁边。他轻手轻脚地站起身，想要捡起一看，一股热流却顷刻间顺着指尖灌来，烫得他连忙将手抽开。纸页飘飘荡荡，又落回到原来的地方去。他轻轻叹了口气。阿泰尔到底不想他碰那东西。他推开门，通道内的灯不知何时熄了。借着囚室内微弱的火光，他摸索着往出口的方向去。

往常几步路的通道仿佛长得没有尽头。现在他全然浸没在黑暗里，仅凭直觉向前行进。他不敢往回看，只能硬着头皮走。然而思虑偏偏在这时候找上门来——你为什么要把这件事告诉马利克？你不害怕那希望吗？你明知道隐瞒是最好的选择，但你甚至没有为灭口杀死那名信使。你不担心被揭穿？你可曾想过，要如何面对阿泰尔的诘问？你是一个说谎的人，肩头样样是重罪，你敬仰的人正在牢狱中受你折磨，你说，你凭什么不恐惧？

脚步不自觉地加快了，他干脆闭起眼，放任思绪带着他在黑暗的路径里狂奔。水滴从他颈上擦过，他隐约察觉自己经过了一间点灯的石室，里面聚了许多披长袍戴假面的人，对他的存在毫无察觉。他们围着一具尸体大声喧嚷，并从其中取出散发着恶臭的腐烂脏器。一个念头突兀地闪过，他多么希望被那样剖开的人是自己。

接着视野逐渐明亮起来。光出现在通道尽头，白亮如中天的满月。他放缓脚步，让身体恢复平静。他感到自己在那光中愈发沉静了，只有刚刚所见还在飘忽地扰动。光点逐渐扩大，他看清那是一间未上锁的屋子，铁门虚掩着，而唯一的光源只是墙壁上的一盏油灯。

房间里只有一人，如雕像一般端坐，手中展开一张信纸。他的脸上笼着轻纱幕般的悲伤，又隐隐透出铁器的寒冷。如果细看，还能发现他神色中暗藏的困顿和疑虑。

阿巴斯望着他的脸，一面在脑海里胡乱搜寻。终于，他从脑袋里揪出几个有些虚假但好歹连贯的词——那是最低限度的取悦，旁人眼中的谄媚，他所能模仿来并一直试图说服自己相信的最低等的好意。他张开嘴，声音却打着颤，含在口中低不可闻。

“我还以为您看了会高兴呢。”

马利克没有回话。

阿巴斯挪着步，慢慢躺回干草堆上。他感到自内而外的疲惫，却毫无睡意，只觉得脑袋发晕，心烦意乱。过了一会儿，他听见马利克低沉的抽噎声，但他决定不再打扰他。

那天晚上两个人就这么沉默着。直到第二天清晨，太阳升起的时候，阿巴斯忽然问：“离莱麦丹还有几天，您想吃什么？”

马利克仍然缄着口。昨夜还缥缈的悲伤如今仿佛凝固在他的脸上，任什么喜事也再无从打破了。

阿巴斯从未见过他这般模样。想起两年里他们之间曾有过的经历，他忽然感到心灰意冷。笑容垮了，他站起身，掸去身上的草屑，拿钥匙给门上了锁，快步离开了。

天已经大亮。

一夜辗转的疲惫拖慢了脚步，阳光却格外地刺眼。阿巴斯坐在代理导师的办公室里，头脑昏沉得发胀。不需他告知，阿泰尔回归的消息就已不胫而走。而当他真的对人们宣布此事时，那些滋生出的议论却一反常态地没有引起他的兴趣。他站在窗口，背后是马利克曾工作过的房间，阳光照在他的脸上，晃得他睁不开眼睛。

高窗之下，早班的巡逻队正从训练场经过，晨跑的学徒们刚从堡垒外归来，正坐在栅栏上休息攀谈。几个货商搬着板条箱，摞在哨塔下一角的长梯下面——那是刺客们下个月的伙食，斋月在即，马西亚夫将迎来三十个盛宴的不眠夜，在白日的封斋之后，从日落一直守到天明。

节日的氛围已经到了，阿巴斯却全然提不起兴致。他回到桌前，用一半脑子翻看着有关塞浦路斯分册和骑士团的消息，另一半则同时把这些东西打散，成为无处丢弃又没法利用的琐碎垃圾。

马利克会怎么做？他会向塞浦路斯增派人手吗，还是协助当地人员撤离？南边的消息更晦涩些，圣殿骑士发觉刺客组织内部的变动了吗？

马利克入狱后，他为避免不必要的动荡，一直严格封锁消息。他不敢妄动，顾不上委员会中支持者的不满，只下令一切照旧，不决之事均按马利克在任时处理。反对者噤声了，支持者也被反复灌输，怯懦的篡位者无意间留出一道谜题，其谜底正是阿泰尔。马利克、委员会，一切都等最高导师回归后区处。他一度心存侥幸，以为阿泰尔真的已经消失在了东行的路上，但现在呢？

他扶着桌子，眼睛忽地一亮，随即又黯淡下来。

他不能去找马利克。

往常遇到拿不准的事，他还会去找马利克询问。他不指望马利克真的给他解答，但那个人的经验和意志就像源源不断的灵感，将他引向一条他未尝踏足却全然可信的道路，他完全可以抓着那个人的斗柄，在夜幕下领航这巨舸般的马西亚夫。

现在这条路消失了。白昼令人目眩神迷，他感觉自己就像两年前一样手足无措，那时还是他头一遭站在这间大得空旷的房间里对别人说话。直到几个月之后他才逐渐发现，这个位置让他可以不总是考虑别人的体会，可以不总在话音出口时操持起那繁复拗口的委婉语。现在他能在这张椅子上坐着，而不会在有人敲门时下意识地站起来，但利剑时刻悬在头顶不知何时坠下，他只是一个无能的罪人，他甚至不知道如何品尝权力这块山芋。

只有马利克是他的归宿。每当午夜时分，他就能打开那扇上锁的门，把那个弯扭却真实的自己拿出来。反正重重石墙足以阻隔燎原的野火，他毫不惧怕，喜怒无常，顾影自怜，又笑又骂，放肆无比。

他对这个人有着难以言明的崇敬，他无法欺骗他。

他只能一次次热情地拥抱他，把曾遗失的善与美通通倾在这个人身上，从那个人的快乐中寻找快乐，从他的痛苦中品味痛苦。他无所顾忌地燃烧自己，在黎明将他熄灭之前，他想要冰山为他哭泣。

但马利克从未对他动容。只有在梦里，他才能听见那人诅咒般念诵他的名字。他心知肚明，清楚有许多次他的囚徒曾尝试将他扼死，然后出逃，但他毫不介意。只有一次，马利克问起他为什么不将其杀死，他勃然大怒，又意外地无法出手殴打，只好将他晾在那里，断食断饮，几天之后才恢复原样。

他时刻留意着他的囚徒，这位只教导他一个人的圣人，寻找那些一闪而过的愉悦的微笑。他时常问他是否安逸舒适，不时带去新的衣物和铺盖，或者亲自鼓捣饭菜。除了铐镣之外，他不想让人在狱中多受半点委屈。在收到阿泰尔来信的时候，他首先想到的就是告知马利克。那必定是他日思夜想的消息，阿泰尔平安归来，救他离开监狱，他能想象出人在那时周身笼罩的欣喜，一定与他所见过的完全不同。

至于那之后该如何，他根本不想考虑。

阿巴斯把视线重新转回面前，继续处理那些无意义的字母和符号。现在他什么也不想考虑，以至于处理公务的速度都比旁时快了些。他阅读、书写、吃饭、再书写，世界在他身边成了一张白纸，他在其上胡乱涂抹，脑袋空空地等待夜幕降临。

然而，当他真的熬过白日，一头扎进地底的时候，犹豫却浮了起来。阿巴斯停在插火把的楼梯口，透过走廊望着通道深处。火把的光太亮了。他忍不住拿来铁钎压住火焰，直到火光熄灭，飘出一缕青烟。

可平静并未因此到来。就在通路的尽头，一盏油灯正闪着微光跳跃在囚室的墙壁上。他的心被那一颤一颤的光亮攥了起来，急促地往头顶泵出热血。

他咬了咬牙，抓起正在门边打瞌睡的狱卒大声喊道：“你，去把那灯熄了！”灰袍的看守一脸诧异，不敢多言，只好一溜烟跑到囚室，熄了灯才出来。

阿巴斯的心这才放轻了些。地底彻底失去光线，没有人看得见他，他也看不见任何人。他凭着感觉一步步向监牢走去，在离铁门只有半步的地方停了下来。眼前漆黑一片，但他能感到马利克的位置，而且就在他缓步靠近的时候，马利克也在黑幕那端注视着他。

黑夜忽然不再安全了。那个人仿佛能隔着夜幕看穿他。他连忙背过身，无形的白光却紧随而至，在触及他的瞬间化作两道手腕粗的铁索，紧紧绞住他的咽喉。他奋力挣扎，一手卡住喉咙，另一手撑着石墙，拼命地喘息、咳嗽，弯起腰蜷缩在地上。巨石堆砌的墙体在他身后轰然崩塌。铁条凭空扭曲，迸出石缝，野草般四散张开，露出天顶苍白锋利的新月。最后一处供他栖身的幻觉被攻破了，他用双臂抱住脑袋，试图躲避那一弯淬着冷光的尖刀。然后，仿佛一下想起了什么救命法宝似的，他仓皇回过身，想要躲进马利克那里，却只看见一个同他一样蜷缩在地上的人，面色铁青，眉头紧锁，五官全都皱缩在一起，像是被蛛网裹住，痛苦不堪。

一些人围了上来。他们抬起马利克，把他平放在一块废墟的石台上。阿巴斯静静等待着。其中一个人影抽出一把短刀，自上而下划开马利克的衣服，然后笑着把刀递给第二个人。第二人从自己的衣袖上切下半臂长的白布，轻轻盖住他的眼睛。第三人塞住他的双耳，第四人束起他的手臂。第五人按住小腿，第六人托住头颅。最后，他们齐齐看向一直静立在一侧的第七个人。他接过短刀，仔细打量着手中的刀刃，又注视着躺在石板上的人，忽然低身，双唇相触，刀身直刺马利克的心脏。

阿巴斯看呆了。鲜血直直地喷出来，溅在他眼睛里。马利克却并没有就此死去。未干涸的血迹还沾在皮肤上，伤口就以惊人的速度愈合起来。人影相视一笑，像是交换什么早已知悉的秘密。他们擦净刀身上的血，互相笑着交谈，神色轻松。其中一人不经意间看向阿巴斯，突然噤起声。其他人见状，也都不情不愿地安静下来。那个人毕恭毕敬地朝阿巴斯伸出一只手，把短刀递给他。

“你们在干什么？”阿巴斯战战兢兢地问。

“消减他的痛苦。”那人回答道，“我们在践行你的意志呀。”

“但他这样并不好受啊？”

“是啊，但也没有别的办法。我们只会做这个。”

那个人无所谓地耸肩，继续试图把刀递到阿巴斯手里。

“只有你能终结它。”那人神秘兮兮地说。

他硬生生把刀塞给阿巴斯，迅速走开了。人影一个接一个消失，只留阿巴斯一人怔在原地，盯着那具浸满血污的躯体，瞠目结舌，不知如何是好。他想要上前看一眼马利克的脸，面容却模糊着，他像是突然意识到什么，慌忙丢下刀子，逃也似的冲出地底，翻过高墙，遁向驻地外空无一人的荒山。但无论他如何奔跑，那一轮银亮亮的新月都擎在他头顶上空，层云全部消隐而去，仿佛月光所照的大地尽是监牢。

那夜之后，阿巴斯就像一下患上了什么可怕的疾病。他食难下咽，夜难安寝，连说话都变得模糊起来。他再也没有往地牢里去过，好像那里关押的不是能愈治人心的圣人，而是某种恐怖的怪物。斋月就在这无人知悉的恐慌中到来了。他混进宵夜的人群，徒劳地想让失眠的折磨在守夜的人堆里消隐。这些人还不知道他们将面对的是什么，吃着喝着，进行那些他全然视若无睹的狂欢。每当天将明时，人们各自散去，回房睡到日上三竿的时候，他就找一处无人登临的阳台，受刑一般浸着晨光行礼。他开始背诵那些他从未记住的经文，却无法从中找到一丝安宁，每当他拜倒的时候，他总感到心口灼烫，五内俱焚。他仍无法摆脱那一夜的梦魇，他难以置信，那个想法竟然会堂而皇之地出现在他的脑子里，他竟然因为自己有如此清晰的思维感到恐怖，热流渐次膨胀，如今已几乎将他吞噬。流血的肢体不断在他眼前闪现，间或有一人模糊却痛苦的脸，隐忍而决然，甚至没有留给怜悯的半寸缝隙。

他怎么会想杀死马利克呢？

他怎么能认为，杀死一个人，就能真正令那人幸福呢？

但真相已经血淋淋地闯入进来。他从前所做下的一切非但无用，反而适得其反。

他问着，绞尽脑汁思索，怎么可能呢？他的感觉已经带他走到了这一步，怎么可能错呢？他从头回想，从两年的光阴里打捞出残渣和棉絮——神情、话语、手势、温度，在夜里炽热得发亮的视线——他如愿以偿了，他找到了每一篇佐证，但光热早已褪去多时，只余下一些在剧烈燃烧后趋于晦暗的碎块，陈列在废墟的残骸上。他仔细地为它们标上名字，一片又一片，然后肃穆地向它们哀悼，捧起每一片恣意地哭泣，并痛斥自己是一个狂妄又不自量力的人。

灰烬的残片在他手中化作清水，悄无声息地流走了。但他不想悔过，他还有最后一次机会，把世界和梦的赠礼献给那个人。

他要把天园许诺给他。

悲伤一扫而空。他欣喜地沉醉于这个决定。日子已经选好了，就在一个月后新月再临的时刻。到那时，他要四境之内一切人的聚礼都为这一人饯行，他要那日念起的每一节赞主词都为这一人祝颂。

那是他难能安寝的一晚，但他无法欺骗自己太久。他仍然不时梦见那座拾取人内脏的石室，以及围绕马利克的人群。有一次，他清楚地梦见自己躺在石室的石板上，胸膛被人剖开，汩汩流出又腥又黄的脓水。脏器被一件件取出来，却没有装进罐子里贮存，而是随意丢弃在地上。

“看啊，那是他的心，这样都不肯停呢。”

戴面具的人指着地上一颗变硬发黑的心脏，尽管外壳像上霜的石头，内里却一刻不停地搏动着，不断向外泵出滚烫的血。

阿巴斯终于放弃了。他不再挣扎，不再试图与他的噩梦调和。他把他的旧恨从记忆深处拉出来，用愤怒和积怨重新刺激那个在真诚面前陷入疯癫的自己。他命人拿走那封寄给马利克的信，贴在办公室的门上，每天早晚各诵上一遍。他叫停了一切夜间的庆典，又禁止了一切白日里的训练活动。他把马西亚夫箍成一个铁桶，将自己锁在里面。当有人来追问塞浦路斯一事后续跟进的时候，他没有多想就下令将之前调遣的支援全部收回。连空气都被他收拢了。他维系起一种剑拔弩张的暴怒，仿佛几日之后就是两军临阵，他则是阵前卷着旌幡的旗手。只消他一扬手，旗就招展，剑就出鞘。风要降临了，黄昏消逝在即，他急切地等着夜晚，盼着那一弯如期而至的尖刀般的银新月。

盖德尔夜的时候，他闭着门，诵了整整一晚。在意识之海的边缘，他隐约感觉自己又回到了那片浸有白光的废墟。此时周围一片寂静，他却久违地没有感到恐惧。废墟中央的石台上陈放着一具尸体，身披斩首时被鲜血打湿的深色长袍——那是圣徒为真理殉死的铁证，天园门的钥匙。他手持针线，一点点缝合起那人脖颈上断裂的皮肉。记忆中的那张脸从未如此清晰可辨，眉宇舒展，双目微合，仿若天人。他一针一线穿引，仿佛生怕将人弄疼似的。最后他收好针脚，刚要离去，那个人却轻轻支身坐起。

“我会对阿泰尔讲明真相。”他平静地说。

“您想说什么都可以，那是您的决定。”

“你不害怕吗？”

“不然呢，我难道要您对他说谎吗？”

* * *

事实上，阿泰尔在马西亚夫停留的那两天里，阿巴斯感到自己从未有过的鲜活。他的确更擅于依凭更激烈极端的宣泄，而不是曲折深沉的倾诉。在接过马利克头颅的时候他曾有所醒觉，然后就被积压多年的复仇快感浇灭了。一直等到给马利克清洗埋体的时候，他才突然想起自己的许诺。他遣开了仵作和旁观的人，亲手缝起诸剑之主浸在月光与火光里的头颅，心中压抑着说不出的痛苦。

自此后罪行被每一人察觉，安宁彻底离他远去，噩梦继续常伴他左右。多年之间阿巴斯再未停止为马利克之死的忏悔，因而成了一名自甘堕落的囚徒。直到许久之后，他才忽然感到困惑：

那个时候是怎么回事？他怎么会想到自涉死罪来让那个人永远快乐呢？

-end-


End file.
